Soak
by Howlitzer
Summary: To appreciate the finest things, she kissed the sun, and regretted nothing.


a/n: a short something I decided to fire off. Not sure where it came from but I was okay with it. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

"Tell me again. What was it that first propelled you to justice, my friend? It has been a very long time."

"Too long, yeah."

It was some time into the future. Days of peace came more than they went.

The lavender cat who had been a queen for a long time had run things. She ran through husbands with her punishing lifestyle. She ran her kingdom with fiery flourish and grace. She enjoyed the company of women more and more, and they came to swoon for her and her regal charms.

In the beauty of the garden, with its blooming and sparkling flowers, she sat at a crystalline round table, topped with a fancy umbrella to keep out the worst of the sun. Wholly unnecessary, but aesthetically pleasing. She sat in her fancy gilded chair, and her companion sat across from her in a chair of the same type, one foot crossed over the other casually.

He had become older, like she had, like they all had. But he wasn't aging, she noticed. Neither was she, she knew.

He was very handsome. But she wouldn't say it out loud. Not yet. Not out of fear, but simply because she wanted to savour the guilty pleasure that came with it indefinitely. She didn't want another husband. Not him as one, especially. How terrible would that be for both of them?

"I'm anxious to have my memory refreshed," Blaze said with a warm, mature smile. The light in her golden eyes was pure, made up of familiar particles of contentment. She was happy to see him and his handsome smile, the one she knew after all these years he reserved for her. The one that was much different than the pure, reckless, boyish smile that he left for Amy. She was sweet, wasn't she? It had been a long time for her as well...there was always time for guests. For lovely friends.

Sweet. A taste she rather liked. Hm. There was reason to send for her, after all.

"Heh. Well, there's not much to the tale, ya know. Eggman started trashing South Island, and I was the only one who could beat his fat butt. So all I did was go after him."

"So simple?"

"Yeah, honestly."

"I wonder...I didn't think the legends started from such simple origins, but you are one of many talents." Blaze picked up her glass of iced tea and sipped from it slowly. "Mm. So justice was embedded in your heart from birth?"

"Guess so. Feeling nostalgic all of a sudden?"

"I am," Blaze said, her tail smoothly moving and curling at her back. "It's a big undertaking."

"Sorta. Helps that I'm not bound to any rules and all that. S'why I don't team up with GUN. Well, that and the whole arresting me thing was super not cool...I'm kinda over it. Maybe."

"You're meant to run free."

"Yep. You always get me, Blaze."

"I would hope so. I adore you very much."

"Yeah? I mean, I figured, but...didn't think you would say it out loud."

"Hm. A lot has happened. I have become older, but not old."

"I can see it. I'm happy for you, Blaze. Honest."

Her head tilted slightly and she blinked. "Sonic?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you...become a king with me? Stay by my side?"

He waved it off. "Hard pass. Sorry."

"No, that was what I wanted to hear. I really do think you're best as you are."

"So why ask?"

"I'm...curious. Moreso than ever. We haven't seen each other in a while, and after everything...these eyes are gaining new perspective. New insight. I want to know about my friend all over again."

"While you remain your mysterious self?" he asked with a smirk.

"Would you have it any other way?"

He chuckled, noting the small bit of mischief dancing in her eyes. "Probably not."

"I've separated again. Perhaps men aren't for me. I don't know. I am...a very strange woman."

"Nothing wrong with that, eh?"

"You're right. There's nothing wrong with it. I want to know...what drives you to protect. Is it really that selflessness? Is that all of it?"

He rubbed his nose. "Eh. I ego trip a little. I don't wanna lose, but it's usually the whole planet at stake, and I like it here. Doing the right thing is...right. You know? And I'm not everywhere at once, but I guess I'm not the big hero type. There are other people for that."

"You live satisfied with that?"

"Yep."

"Good." She took another sip of iced tea and scanned him curiously again. "Did you want to ask?"

He shook his head. "Probably the same reason as Knuckles. It's who you are. But a reminder that you're not alone from time to time, that helps keep the fire going."

"Duty is built into me. Is that right?"

"Yeah. I mean, we're the same like that. No reason for me to head off the island after I licked Eggman the first time, but...you know. Wherever the wind blows. No regrets."

"I see."

Her tail made curious shapes beside her head as he looked on. She absorbed the sun's heat and looked amused as she leaned back in her chair.

He shrugged and picked up his own glass of iced tea, letting some of the condensation run off the side before taking a swig, setting the glass down soon after.

"I want you to know that I appreciate you. And that you make me happy."

He blinked. "Was that why you called me up?"

"Yes. It's only right that I say in person. And that you get to see my expression for yourself. I think that's fair."

"Heh. Well, that's flattering to hear. I appreciate you too, Blaze. You're a good friend. Always have been."

"Do you think so?"

"Yeah. No doubt."

"Thank you. It warms my heart to hear that."

"Just call any time you need me."

"I might take you up on that offer. Perhaps you and some of the others. Is Amy busy?"

"She should be clear. 'Specially if it's you. Want me to set up a date for ya?"

"A date...that sounds nice. Charming." The hungry lick of her lips was surreptitious. "I would love if you did that for me."

"You got it."

They settled into an easy, comfortable silence. Sonic tilted his head back and watched the blue sky with its puffy, floating clouds. Blaze closed her eyes, tail swishing from side to side above the ground.

She thought about all of the times she had dreamed dreams. How they were seemingly meaningless since they mostly came to nothing. But growing had changed that story entirely. She wondered, briefly, about the future. Then dismissed any predictions, as they were truly useless.

She wondered about the woman she had become, ever so slowly.

But he would tell her that she was a queen. And she had embraced that much to get to where she was now. She owned the flames. She owned herself at last.

He noticed. Perhaps he didn't say it out loud, but he noticed and appreciated it. All of it. All of her.

It was that sort of attention that made her full and content.

And after so long, too.

"Have I ever told you..." She let her voice trail off as his attention came back to her.

"Yeah?"

"You're distractingly handsome?" There was a whimsical shine in her eyes as she looked at him, head on folded hands as she leaned on the table. Her tail curled and uncurled slowly.

"I've always been a bit of a lady killer."

"Mm-hm...I can't disagree."

There was...something there. Had Blaze always been that...was the word charming? More than that. Something else, another word he couldn't place. He wondered if he hadn't been paying attention, but what she said earlier rang out. Getting older, but not aging.

Well, it was a new experience if anything.

"I hope I haven't been too forward."

"Ah, it's fine. Always nice to see new sides of people."

She gave him another smile filled with warmth. "You've always been a gentleman, Sonic. Thank you."

"Heh. It's what I do."

There were those words she wanted to say. They would be platonic at best. They would express gratitude. But maybe...

...maybe they weren't necessary. Love was a lot of things. Sometimes you didn't need the extra words.

One day, though, it would be nice. Simply looking into those green eyes and saying the words, under the moonlight. Her thoughts were running away from her again.

She found that she liked the chase more and more each day.

_'I love you.'_

Was that enough for the man who had opened her world up to joy? It didn't seem like it. Yes, it would be good to wait and think on it some more.

For now, this guilty pleasure would do. She kept her head propped up on the table, tail slowly moving as she continued to drink him in, with his permission as he stared into the distance. Her lips formed a thin, closed smile befitting of a feline.

The sun was warm. The wetness slid down their half-filled glasses.

The silence was elegant and beautiful.


End file.
